blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Sandpaw/frost
Fursona In full, Sandpaw is a soft, long-furred ginger tabby she-cat with forest green eyes. She has a bushy tail, and mane-like fur on her neck. She has a broad chest, and a long flank. On the allegiances, she is listed as a ginger tabby she-cat with forest green eyes. Personality Sandpaw thinks herself as a kind, sweet and totally not weird person :P. She's quite shy in real life, but is super talktive around friends and family. On the blog Sandpaw is active on the tavern, the games page (her favorite :P), the allegiances chat page and some others. She runs a secret clan called SandClan, which is quite popular. How I found warriors My best friend Darkpaw (she's on the blog, but inactive), old me about warriors. She made a few and we started roleplaying them. Darkpaw then asked me if I could read them. I agreed, and my mom bought POT collection. How I found BlogClan I was looking on warriors wiki's pages. One of the cliffnotes said: 'Revealed on Kate's blog'. I clicked on the link. It led me to BlogClan. I started reading articles, looking at the allegiances and stuff. I joined straight away. Trailing Stars Sandpaw is not in Trailing Stars. Friends Please add yourself! BlogClan Friends Crystie ❤ Bluebell Smokepaw Navy Shadow (Shadowpaw/moon) Aster (Asterflame) Spidersong Gingie (Gingerpaw/frost) Flighty ( Cheetahpaw/Cheetahflight ��) Fallen (Fallenshadows) Cheetah :) Darky Astie (Asterstorm) Real Life Friends Darkpaw/flight (she is a BlogClanner, but is inactive) Midnightpaw/sky (She is my best friend at school, she going to help me make my warriors scratch movie) Sunpaw/fire (She is also my best friend, she loves potatoes and supports the Potato Foundation. She likes YouTube, Fnaf and Roblox.) Thunderkit/strike (My little brother. He's on blog, but is super inactive.) Blossompaw/sky (Another friend, she knows warriors but doesn't read them.) Mistypaw/song (One of my friends I met when I was 4 years old.) Riverkit/tail (Darkpaw's little sister.) Weedpaw/smoke (A weird dude who I'm not really friends with :P) Say something Say something nice about Sandpaw. Sandy is AWESOME and so kind. The BEST BlogClanner and the best SandClan leader! -Smoke Sandy is SUPER awesome and amazing. She is my best friend, the best BlogClanner and SandClanner!!! I love to play her games!!!:D" - Crystie Sandy is awesome! ~ Navy Sandy is amazing! She is active and kind and ready to welcome all new BlogClanners! :D -Shadow Sandy is great she is very nice and kind-Bluebell BEST �������������������� - Squirrelpaw Sandy is super sweet and always nice to everyone and I am terrible at working the wiki, and she's one of the nicest people I think I've ever met, always there to help - Maple Quotes "Yee" "There were no toms in SandClan because they were killed in battle." ~ Sandstar in SandClan's Decision, chapter 3 "I HAVE TOOK OVER RECENT PURRS! MWHAAA!!!" ~ Sandy about taking over recent purrs on the tavern "*Herobrine dabs*" ~ Sandy reacting to Shadow's comment on the games page "By the way, I-...LOVE POTATOES!" ~ Sandy about potatoes on the games page "Not you... Whatever. I LIKE ALL POTATOES!" ~ Sandy replying to Potato on the games page "Rip those potatoes..." ~ Sandy to Astie on the Potato Foundation Page "Anyone like my profile pic?" ~ Sandy asking on her page "Let's do the '95th comment' thing :P" ~ Sandy on her comment page "I'm an apprentice. YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!" ~ Sandy when she becomes an apprentice "OMSC THAT'S PURR-FECT! THANKS ASTIE!<3<3<3" ~ Sandy reacting to a new picture on the Potato Foundation "I like potatoes." ~ Sandy's current siggie Ships Sandy x Crystie=Candy Sandy x Shadow=Shandy Sandy x Bluebell=Sandbell Sandy x Smoke=Soke Sandy x BlogClan=SandClan :P Sandy x Darky=Sarnky Sandy x Flighty= Flandy Sandy x cringe=Sainge Sandy x warriors=Sarriors Trivia * She lives in NSW, Australia * Her birthday is on April 25. * She has a BlogClanner brother called Thunderkit! * Her clanniversary September 9 2018. * She started reading warriors in November 2017 * She had two lovebirds and a rainbow lorikeet, but the lovebirds died and gave the lorikeet away. Their warrior names are Jewelheart, Bluespirit and Lugialeap. * She also has a pet plant: Leafy. * Her favorite foods are pizza, meat pies, sushi, cereal and more. * She is LAZY oof. * She is active (kinda). * She is also on scratch (Sandy_Sandstone), GrassClan wiki and Minecraft (her username is Sandstone25). * Her favourite mobs in minecraft are creepers and enderman. * Her favorite warrior cat characters are Hollyleaf, Gray Wing, Turtle Tail, Twigbranch and more. * Her least favorite warrior cats are Brokenstar, Thistleclaw, Tigerstar, Darktail and more. * Her favourite warrior cat book series is Dawn of the clans, A vision of shadows and Power of three. * She plays piano yeet. * She has written a fanfic called Ivylight's journey, but she was lazy so she stopped writing it. After that, she wrote a fanfic called Scorchstar's find. After she finished that, she's now writing Orangeflame's lie. But decided to write Morphed. * She drew many fursonas including Crystie, Bluebell,Shadow, Squirrel. * She loves using emojis on BlogClan. * She runs a secret clan called SandClan. * She ran a SandClan gathering but no one joined (probably they were busy :P) * She was inactive last year for a month. * I like potatoes. * She is unpopular at her school :(. * She will be an apprentice soon, yay :D * Her best friend on the blog is amazing Crystie! * She has been shipped with Crystie, Shadow, Bluebell, Flighty, and Smoke <3 * She knows how to code (I can code your page) Fanfictions Solo: * Ivylight's journey (cancelled) * Scorchstar's find (finished) * Orangeflame's lie (in progress) * Morphed (cancelled :P) With others: * SandClan's Decision (In progress, writing with SandClanners) * Complete Fan Book of Cat Breeds in Warriors (with Astie, Crystie and others) Gallery Sandstone.png|Sandy by Sandy (old art oofie) BlogClan profile picture.jpg|Old profile :P Sandy created.PNG|Me, designed by me Spring Festival Crystie and Sandy.png|Crystie and Sandy by Crystie Spring Festival Sandy.jpg|Spring festival Sandy by Crystie Sandy and Crystie by Sandy the cutest painting EVER.jpg|Crystie and me painted by me Dabbing Blackpelt by Sandy.JPG Squirrel by Sandy.jpg|Squirrel by me Sandy by me.JPG|Me by me Shadow by Sandy.jpg|Shadow by me Crystie by Sandy2.jpg|Crystie by me Christmas Crystie by Sandy.jpg|Christmas Crystie by me Sandy-0.jpg|My current fursona Crystie and Sandy.png|Crystie and me (again) by Crystie Christmas Sandy2.jpg|Christmas Sandy by Crystie Thunderkit's fursona by Sandy!!.JPG Hollyleaf in StarClan by Sandy.PNG Birchstar by Sandy.JPG Christmas Sandy -P.jpg Bluebell by Sandy.jpg Crystie by Sandy.jpg F5BBF586-DF19-470A-BD14-A05EAD9122D5.jpeg|Me by Squirrel 2018_11_18_Kleki.png|Sandy by Crystie! This coding is done by Sandy :P Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat Category:Roleplay Category:Shipped Category:Fading Futures Roleplay